1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display antenna center in which various antennas are arranged close to a horizon display mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a global positioning system antenna, which will be referred to as a GPS antenna hereinafter, is incorporated into a vehicle such as an automobile, and GPS data including positional information sent from a GPS satellite is received by the GPS antenna. In accordance with the GPS data, positional information of the automobile is calculated, and a position of the automobile at present is displayed on a display device, or a running route of the automobile is recorded.
A traffic information communication system antenna, which will be referred to as a VICS antenna hereinafter, is incorporated into the automobile, and positional information and traffic congestion information sent from a beacon are received by this VICS antenna, and the information is displayed on a display device, so that the traffic congestion can be relieved.
Further, an automatic toll receiving system antenna, which will be referred to as an ETC antenna hereinafter, is incorporated into the automobile. By this ETC antenna, entrance toll booth information and exit toll booth information are received, and a toll necessary for running between the entrance toll booth and the exit toll booth is calculated, and this toll is settled by means of a prepaid card or the like.
In the case of attaching GPS antenna to an automobile, in order to receive electric waves effectively, it is arranged in a portion except for a steel sheet portion of the automobile, that is, the GPS antenna is arranged inside the dashboard or alternatively it is arranged in a lower portion of the tray located at the rear of the automobile, or alternatively it is directly arranged on the automobile body with a magnet.
Unless VICS antenna and ETC antenna are arranged in the front portion of a vehicle, it is impossible to provide a receiving effect of the antenna. Therefore, VICS antenna and ETC antenna are arranged on the instrument panel under the present condition.
When GPS antenna, VICS antenna and ETC antenna are arranged in the respective portions of a vehicle as described above, problems may be caused in designing, and further it is impossible to accomplish a high receiving performance of each antenna.